Shall We Dance?
by Becca the fiend
Summary: Nezumi decides to teach Shion a new form of dancing. Set post-series, but no spoilers. NezuShi. One-shot.


AN: This basically came along because I really wanted there to be a fic of Nezumi and Shion dancing together in a sexy way that is not grinding. And the tango is pretty hot. And let's face it, knowing how to tango totally suits Nezumi. :D

This is set somewhere far after the series, after Nezumi returns. But there aren't any spoilers. I hope you enjoy! I enjoyed writing it~

Dislaimer: Nezumi and Shion do not belong to me. They belong to their original creators. Also the Tango does not belong to me. Though I wish I knew how to Tango...

* * *

><p>It was summer. Shion had been held a bit later than usual at work, and was coming home just as the sun was beginning to set. He rode the train home as usual, accompanied by the last of the commuters. The air around him was warm as he walked home from the station, and he slowed a bit to enjoy the cool breeze.<p>

Nezumi was home when he arrived: not an unusual occurrence, really. The current rearrangement of all their living room furniture to the back wall was, however, quite unusual.

The dark haired man was fiddling with the stereo he'd insisted they buy when Shion arrived, his back to the door. He straightened, turned, and practically glided over to where Shion stood.

"And here I thought you'd abandoned me," he said sadly, gray eyes glinting with amusement. _Dramatic as always_. Shion smiled in response, but turned his attention back to the sudden decor change.

"Uhm.. What are you doing to our living room?" he asked after a moment.

"Why, I'm preparing it!"

"For what?"

"For dancing, of course."

Without further ado, Nezumi grabbed Shion's wrist firmly, and pulled him towards the rearranged living room. Shion only just managed to kick off his shoes and drop his briefcase by the doorway before Nezumi stopped in the middle of the room, and pulled him close.

The taller man pressed a button on the stereo, and music filled the air. It wasn't like any music Shion had ever heard before - the music was distinctly foreign and dramatic, though somehow passionate. Shion thought it might have been a remnant of another time, back when there had been many nations and many different cultures. (He didn't even bother wondering how Nezumi had come across such a thing.)

"Follow my lead," Nezumi said in a low voice in Shion's ear. Shion felt a shiver go down his spine, but he pushed it out of his mind for the moment.

Nezumi's body started to move around the room in time with the music. First forward, then to the right, then back, to the left, leading Shion all the while. Their positions were similar to the way they had been when they'd attempted the more waltz-like dance back in West Block (Shion had since researched it when information became available), but the movements were much more sudden and expressive, at least on Nezumi's part. Even with such dramatic movements, he managed to still seem so graceful.

Shion knew nothing of the dance style they were attempting, but as they moved about the room, he had the feeling that the original dance would be far more intricate. Though Shion stumbled quite frequently over the unfamiliar and quick dance steps, Nezumi's hand on his waist was steady and reassuring.

The music began to pick up the tempo a bit, and Nezumi spun Shion out away from him. Shion definitely tripped over his feet in the process, but Nezumi kept him upright, pulling him back to his body, spinning him enough so that Shion's back was against his chest.

Nezumi wrapped his arms around Shion from behind, and turned the smaller's head so that their faces were nearly touching. Here they paused, and Shion could feel the passion behind the dance.

The moment passed, and Nezumi turned him so that they were once gain facing one another. He repeated the steps they had taken at the very beginning, though this time a bit faster. Shion found himself growing a bit more comfortable in the movements, and didn't stumble nearly as frequently this time around, despite the increased pace.

"Looks like you're already improving," Nezumi breathed, sounding almost proud. He paused, and guided Shion into a dip so low that his white hair was almost touching the ground. He brought them back up again, this time even closer together than before.

They moved around the room again, the pattern this time differing from the original. Nezumi directed Shion into a spin - this time in one place. It was still rather clumsy, but Nezumi once again kept him from falling.

They continued, bodies close, for a while longer. Nezumi's steps grew a bit more intricate, and he brought them into more dips, and crossed their legs more and more as songs started to change from one to the next.

Time seemed suddenly unimportant as they danced, and Shion found himself being taken away in the seductive and dramatic atmosphere in the room. The world seemed to fade away, and all that was left was the movement of his and Nezumi's body around the room.

Eventually, they stopped dancing. Outside, the world was deep in twilight. They had only been dancing for what amounted to maybe three-quarters of an hour, but it had certainly felt much longer than that.

Shion was out of breath, of course, (though he had worked on increasing his stamina since the last time, he was still not at Nezumi's level) and he collapsed onto the couch bonelessly. He noticed that this time, Nezumi's breathing was a bit heavier than usual, as well, though if it was from the passion of the dance, or the fact that it was, indeed, a more taxing dance than the waltz, he wasn't sure.

Nezumi sat next to him on the couch, turning off the stereo first, and Shion moved so that his head rested comfortably in Nezumi's lap. An idle hand played with his snowy white hair as they sat in silence.

"What was that?" Shion asked once he'd finally caught his breath.

"It's called the Tango," Nezumi answered easily. "It was a traditional dance for couples back before the wars and the utopias were built."

"Mmm," was all Shion could say, lapsing into thought. A brief silence passed.

"So, did His Majesty approve of such a spontaneous act of passion and love?"

"It was nice. It would probably look better if you were the one doing it alone, though."

"Shion, Shion, Shion. Still so naive."

"What?"

"It 'takes two to tango,' you know."

"...I don't get it."

"I know."


End file.
